


Pulled Over

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cop/person getting a speeding ticket au - Kurt’s a cop, Blaine keeps speeding past him every morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Over

“Again?” Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow at the man in the drivers seat of the car he just pulled over. “I don’t care what excuse you have or what lines you’re going to try to use on me this time, I have to give you a ticket,” he says firmly before the other man can say anything.

The man pouted. “I was going to say ‘good morning Officer Hummel, would you like a coffee?’ But if you’re going to give me a ticket I’ll just have to drink both of these coffees myself.”

“Blaine,” Kurt laughs, shaking his head. “I have my own coffee, but I appreciate the attempt. Now, hand over your license and registration please, you know the drill. And then maybe you can explain to me why everyone else seems to manage to slow down when they see me waiting at the bottom of the hill, but  _you_ speed up. This is the third time this week.”

“Maybe I’m just excited to see you,” Blaine winks, handing his papers over. “You sure you don’t want this coffee?” he holds it up, waggling it at Kurt just a little.

“Tempting, but what if you’re trying to poison me?” Kurt teases. He steps away, paper work in hand. “I’ll be back with your ticket in a minute.”

He runs Blaine’s information through the system, writing a ticket for $190 before heading back to Blaine’s car.

Blaine’s eyes widen when he see’s the amount on the ticket. “One hundred ninety dollars?!”

Kurt smiles sympathetically. “It’s ten dollars for every mile over the speed limit. You were going forty nine miles per hour in a thirty zone.” He pauses, stealing himself to say the thing he promised he’d say if Blaine sped past him again. “Can I make a suggestion?”

“Sure,” Blaine says a little absentmindedly as he continues to stare at the ticket.

“Instead of constantly breaking the law, you could just ask me out.”

Blaine’s head shoots up. “What?”

Kurt sticks to his guns, “Either you’re a psychopath or, as the second coffee and the driving suggests, you’ve deliberately trying to get me to pull you over.”

His cheeks flush. “Um. Okay, maybe it’s the latter, but with this ticket I don’t know how I’m-”

“The officer who writes the ticket has the full authority to drop it,” Kurt interrupts, hoping it doesn’t sound like he’s trying to bribe Blaine into taking him out on a date. “If you give me a compelling reason to, I could-” Kurt grimaces. “Now it sounds like I’m propositioning you, doesn’t it?”

Blaine lets out a laugh. “A little bit yeah. Am I going to have to perform a citizens arrest?” he teases.

Kurt smiles, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. “What I’m  _trying_  to say is, if you’ve been speeding past here for some reason other than negligence or a complete lack of regard for others, then I would have a reason to let you out of the ticket.”

There’s silence for a moment before Blaine hands Kurt his extra cup of coffee. “It won’t happen again officer.” 

He winks, and Kurt shots him a perplexed look. “I’ll see you around then?”

Blaine grins, starting his car. “I expect you will.”

And with that, he drives off, leaving a confused Kurt standing in a parking lot holding a cup of coffee . Shaking his head, Kurt walks back to his cruiser.

It’s an hour later when he finally notices the writing on the cup.

_Officer Hummel,_

_Thank you for putting up with my stupid attempts to get your attention. I swore today would be the last time I try to get you to pull me over. Here’s my number. In case you’re interested in going out with me. If not, we can pretend this never happened._

_-Blaine_

_218-479-2853_


End file.
